Agent's Apology
by katiebug0410
Summary: Steve notices Peggy's anger, and being the gentleman that he is, he apologizes. Mid-CAtFA, one-shot


**Inspired by the first chapter of _Remembrance of Things Past_ by Marytta. I don't own marvel (unfortunately for me). Dedicated to Sophie, aka tonybuckyandwandaownmyass on tumblr**

 **Please review and enjoy!**

* * *

Peggy shakes her head, growling at herself.

 _I am so stupid._

* * *

 _A quiet wave of anger had surged through Peggy's entire being at the sight of Steve kissing the blonde woman behind the file shelves. Her hands slid to her hips as she examined the scene in front of her. "Captain," her voice rang. Steve jumped back as if electrocuted. "We're ready for you, if you're not otherwise occupied."_

 _Outside of her peripherals, she watched Steve hastily wipe his mouth. "Agent Carter, wait," he said, rushing to keep pace with her long strides._

" _Looks like finding your partner wasn't that hard after all," Peggy remarked._ After all his talk...

" _Peggy, that's not what you thought it was-"_

" _I don't think anything, Captain, not one thing."_ What a lie _; many angry curses leaped to mind. "You always wanted to be soldier, and now you are, just like all the rest._

" _Well." Steve seemed to be searching for some sort of defense. "What about you and Stark? How do I know you two haven't been_ fonduing _?"_

 _His emphasis on on the verb fondue clued Peggy in to his meaning. She spun around, glaring at him. What a stupid,_ stupid _boy. His facial features were filled with determination and confusion, as if his brain was questioning why he was challenging her, of all people._

 _She turned back to the door, eager to leave his presence for a moment. "You still don't know a bloody thing about women," she said, walking to the door._

 _When she saw him again with Stark, Peggy's mind flashed to his fondue comment. "We're quite finished, Mr. Stark," she said, interrupting the conversation. "I'm sure the Captain has some unfinished business."_

 _Steve held up the shiny shield, pointing it towards her. "What do you think?" A silly grin was spread across his face, as if their earlier moment hadn't ever occurred. Excited blue eyes met her stony brown ones. The weapons table stood on her left, a loaded pistol right within her reach. She snatched it, firing it at Steve._

 _He panicked, throwing the shield up to cover his face as four bullets rocketed towards him. They all bounced off, clinking as they hit the floor. He cowered, his eyes now fearful, as though she would shoot again as he was unprotected. Howard's arm was splayed over his face, and he was crouched behind the opposite table._

 _Peggy exhaled from the adrenaline, her arm relaxing to its side. "Yes, I think it works," she said, flashing a fake smile. She dropped the handgun onto its place on the table, and marched past Steve, inclining her head at him._

 _Not looking behind her, she knew he and Howard were staring fearfully and admirably at her back._

* * *

The reflection in the desk mirror scowls back. Peggy kept asking herself, why, _why_ , had she reacted the way she had? _Steve is allowed to kiss anyone he wants, it's not like I wanted him to kiss-_

The thoughts freeze. Gripping the ledge of the desk, Peggy leans in close, so close her nose is almost touching the glass. "I," she whispers slowly, "do _not_ love Steve Rogers." _And I do not want him to kiss me._

Unbidden, thoughts of her favorite characteristics of him arose: his bright, intelligent blue eyes; his kindness and compassion for all creatures; his bravery and passion of protecting his nation; his adorable, endearing awkwardness.

 _Pull yourself together, Peg._

* * *

A reapplication of cherry red lipstick and a bit of water splashed on her face causes Peggy to feel better physically, although her mind is still reeling. Peggy reasons that it was all a misunderstanding, but the stubborn, grudging part of her hangs onto the fact that Steve had, just for a moment, been like the many other men in the war: sexist and unappreciating of her efforts. After setting one more hairpin into place, she deems her do respectable, and opens her quarter doors, only to find Steve leaning against the opposite wall.

"Steve!" Peggy barks. He clambers to attention. "What are you doing here?"

Steve ran his hand through his hair. "Agent Carter. I-I wanted to apologize, but you left and so then I came here, and I was going to knock, but I didn't want to interrupt you, and I didn't want to leave in case I lost you and-"

"Steve!" The rambling halts. "Say what you came to say," Peggy commands, crossing her arms over her waist, and leaning against the doorframe.

"I'm sorry. I'm sorry that I was neglecting my duty, and I'm sorry I upset you. I hope you'll forgive me?"

The natural puppy-dog expression does nothing to soften Peggy's heart, but his manners do. She sighs. "Yes, I do."

Instead of smiling as she thought Steve would, his frown tugs deepers. "I just- I didn't know how to respond to her."

"Respond?" Peggy pauses, gears winding in her head. "Steve," she queries. "Who initiated the kiss?"

His eyebrows crinkle. "She did."

Peggy bit her lip. "Did you...want to kiss her?"

"No," he replies.

"Well then, why didn't you push her away?"

"That would be rude!" Peggy stares at him for a moment, then scoffs.

"Oh, Steve, you are such an idiot," she chides affectionately. A light giggle escapes her pursed lips, and Steve chuckles too. "Although I suppose I am one too," she adds, cheeks slightly flushed.

"Peg, you are not an idiot," he protests immediately. Wagging her eyebrow, she begins to object, but Steve feels the need to defend her own honor. "Nor will you ever be. You are so much smarter than a lot of people I know."

"Flattery will get you nowhere, Rogers," Peggy teases, although inwardly she's beaming at the compliment.

"Whatever you say," Steve says, smirking.

They stare at each other for several long moments. Peggy's gaze wanders to his lips, and she clears her throat to prevent acting on an impulse, breaking the moment. Steve looks at the ground a moment, before glancing up again, a shy grin on his face. It was obvious he had been watching her too.

She stuck out her hand to Steve's. "I'm sorry for shooting at you earlier."

"It's okay," Steve laughs. "It's all in the past now, right?"

"All in the past," Peggy agreed. He smiled.

 _Don't do anything reckless, girl._

A split-second decision, then she rose on her tiptoes and placed a kiss on Steve's dimple, nestled between his right cheek and mouth. "I'll see you around, Captain," she says, before treading down the hall to the map room with a sly grin.


End file.
